


Rain Drops

by lavii_is_trash



Category: To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad, Unsaid feelings, brine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavii_is_trash/pseuds/lavii_is_trash
Summary: Afterwards, you are always smarter than before. Afterwards, you know what you should have done differently.Though, there is nothing you can do.





	Rain Drops

**RosaWatts - Rain Drops**

* * *

 

_Why do you love the rain so much?  - Because, whatever happens, it always comes back_

* * *

 

_"I am the man-"_ Neil's ring tone wakes him up. Tiredly and not at all awake he checks his phone. It's 2 am, he is on vacation and Roxie is calling. 3 missed calls. Neil groans.  
Roxie does that sometimes. Calls at random hours and asks for shit. Like 5 buckets of ice cream.  
So instead of answering, Neil rolls around in his bed and ignores her call. It wouldn't be that important anyway.

The sun wakes Neil up with its light, way too early in the morning but he knows that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again so he might as well get up.  
He sits up in his bed, puts on his glasses from the nightstand and checks his phone.  
As Neil turns it on, it turns off because it's empty.  
Groaning he puts in the charger and gets up.  
Neil is really hungry anyway.

Neil passes his front door on the to the kitchen. A new paper is lying on his floor. He thought he ended his subscription.  
Oh well, then he might as well read it.

Still not fully awake he continues his way to the kitchen and sits down at his kitchen table.

Neil puts down the paper on the table and makes himself a bowl of cereals.  
His favorite flavor.

Eating his cereal, he opens the front page of the daily paper.

**Sigmund employee gets stabbed three times by a protester. Chance of survival very slim.**

Huh, Neil thinks and reads the first line:

_After getting off work late, the Memory Traversal Agent, Eva Rosalene is left in a coma._  
Wait- wait- wait- wait- waiiiit-  
What.  
Neil reads over the text, trying to wake up to concentrate on the words and then jumps up and runs into his room.  
Is this why Roxie called?? Did she try to reach him??

He slides over the floor and unlocks his phone. 101 calls from Roxie. 24 from Robert.  
Oh no. Oh, fuck shit no.

He opens his text channel with Roxie. Neil has over a thousand messages from Roxie, yelling at him to wake up.

Neil is shaking, calling his colleague.

"NEIL WHAT THE FUCK WHY WEREN'T YOU PICKING UP!"

Neil is already putting on jeans.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!! WHERE IS SHE??!"

"CENTRAL HOSPITAL! ROom 314"

"I'm so sorry, shit. I'm on my way okay. Just- fuck-"

Neil is almost opening his front door to leave.  
"Make sure she is still there when I come."

He can hear Roxie sob. Neil hangs up and runs to his car, sliding into the front seat and rushing to the central hospital.

* * *

  
Roxie greats him with a tight hug, in the waiting room and leads him to Eva's room.  
Neil gets nervous, anxious and couldn't stay still.

From the outside, every hospital door looks the same. White door, white plague with a number, same white beds but inside was just pain, bad news and someone hurting.

Carefully Neil opens her room's door. Roxie stayed outside.  
The room looks like every other hospital room. White walls, TV, a nightstand and a bed with machines next to it.

In the hospital bed is Eva. Looking calmly and relaxed in her bed, like she is just sleeping. Though her hair is looking chaotic like it wasn't combed in a week. She had dark, purple rings under her beautiful brown eyes.

Neil couldn't help but wince at her sight.  
He made his way to her bedside, on which a plastic chair was placed.  
With a slump, he slumped down on it.

"E-Eva..."

How can someone look so calmly after being stabbed? How is it fair that she got stabbed, at all? How-

Neil rubbed his eyes with his hands.

Why wasn't he there to protect her?

Breathless he takes her coldish hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

The worst part of this, he thinks, is that the last time they spoke they fought.  
It was an old argument. A thing that always got them into fighting. Always ends up getting them both mad. Always breaking them.

"I-I'm sorry, Eva. I-I am so so sorry-"  
His voice cracks and he tries to collect himself.

The door to her room opens and a middle-aged man with partly grey hair walks in.

Neil stands up and takes a few steps towards the Doctor.

"Oh, Hello I'm Doctor Wilson."

"I'm her partner. I- How is she?"

The man gives him an empathetic smile.

"Not good. The knife hit important organs and caused a lot of blood loss. On top of that, help came rather late because of a big accident on the main road."  
The man checks her file.  
"The first 24 hours are most important and her recovery chances are slim. Less than 30%."

Neil clenches his fists tightly, leaving red marks in his palm.

The doctor checked on her monitors and cables. With the same smile, he leaves him alone in the hospital room, with his unconscious partner and friend.

Neil drops into the chair again, taking Eva's hand and squeezing.  
If she dies, he could never tell her sorry and buy her chocolate to apologize, never give her back the mug he lend from her 10 years ago and never tell her how he really felt about her. How important she is to him. That he could never imagine a life without her.

He rubs his eyes and wipes away the tears, almost spilling.

Talking. Neil heard talking can help comatose patients to wake up.

So he starts talking. How his day was. What he did on his vacation. About the things, he dreamed last night. About his worst nightmares and his bonsai tree.  
He never lets go of her hand.

As the sun starts to set and colors the room in dark oranges, Neil decides to tell her how he feels. How he really feels about her.

"I always knew. I always knew exactly what I felt for you. More than just friends, more then colleagues. I-"  
Neil's voice cracks again.  
"Eva Rosalene, I love you."

Her hand stirs under his and Neil almost jumps up.

Shocked, Neil leans over her.

"E-Eva?"

A hope pierces through his heart. A light, deep inside him, showing him a future with this beautiful woman. Images of a happy life flashing before him. A 'what if' bubbling up in him.

At least an hour of intense staring passes as she stirs again, a lot harder now than before.  
Fingers and eyelids twitching, groaning and squeezing his hand.

"Eva! I'm here! You can wake up."

He knew what the first thing he would say to her is when she wakes up. He wouldn't wait any longer anymore. He would be honest. He would never dare to lose her again.

Then she twitches again and her eyes start opening slowly like she is trapped in slow-mo.  
And then she looks him in the eyes.

"N-Neil...?"  
Eva's voice is hoarse and strained. Sounding tired.

"Yes, Eva it's me! I'm here."

A small smile forms on her chapped lips.

"I-I have to tell you something, Eva. It's important."

Eva squeezes his hand weakly.

"I-" his voice brakes, "I love you, Eva. I love you so much. I can't imagine a life without you."

She squeezes his hand again weakly and Neil is not sure if she is just not able to talk.

"Eva?"

The dying woman closes her eyes slowly again.

"E-Eva!"

Panicking Neil stands up and leans over her, limp body.

"D-don't leave me-"

He sobs, quietly.

"Please, Eva don't leave me here- I-I can't- I can't survive in this world without you!"

Behind him, the monitor is beeping. Beeping and beeping. Not at a steady pace.  
Neil notices how it slows down. How the beep doesn't hit the tact, the beeps are out of rhythm.

"E-Eva-"

His sobs are full of build up emotion. All the hope he gained in the past hour, that got destroyed in just moments. All lost.

Suddenly the beep doesn't come anymore and is replaced by a long, unending one.  
People are rushing in, pulling him from her. Things are happening but nothing reaches him anymore.  
Arms are winding around him and he realizes Roxie is hugging him.

Then she is hugging Robert.

Neil's face feels hot and wet. He is crying. Neil is crying and Eva is dying- dead. Eva is-

An ugly sob escapes him.

Eva, his love of his life, the only important person in his life, is dead.

How is he supposed to survive? How could this have happened? How should-  
Another sob. It shakes him so hard that it makes him hit the wall outside of Eva's room.

She is gone. Eva is gone. Neil's last hope is gone.

Now there is just nothing. More nothing. Nothing that matters. This is the end.

Neil Watt lost everything and now he just has nothing.


End file.
